Resident Evil (Canon, Verse)/Custerwolf98
Blogs Summary of the Verse Evil. It exists in many forms; Sometimes, it can be heard within quiet hillsides, observed in a sleepy town, or even the evil that resides within us all. One thing is for certain:Within the darkness lies your fears.They cant kill you, but... Are those faint footsteps the sound of survivors? Overcome your fears and survive. Enter the Survival Horror. Power of the Verse Within the genre of interactive horror and all the multiverses that lie within the Father of Survival Horror possesses many a biological abomination and world threatening crisis and heroes ready to scrub them from the Earth, Beyond the regular damage sponging Bio Organic Weapon is the court of Tyrants, the ultimate Tyrant-Virus Bio-weapon, and those that dominate them are on another catastrophic level entirely. The line of relevant Viruses is as follows: Progenitor, The common ancestor of every major Virus in some form, and given its nature has likely existed since life immemorial;Tyrant, a weapon created to replace conventional armies and pave the way to evolved humans, Tyrant-Abyss, able to allow travel down great depths, a master of the sea; Tyrant-Veronica, allowing for mastery over plant life and the ability to combust ones own blood, allowing for a unique form of hemomancy, or Blood Manipulation. There is however one Virus that renders all others null and void. One that bestows Biological Immortality and a transcendence into something beyond mortal flesh: the Golgotha-Virus(All T and G related pages go into much greater detail). One fusion, and one that surpasses even G, is the Chysalid Virus, a fusion of T-Veronica and a nerfed version of G, and also has an even stronger version.Other notable mutagens include Uroboros, a more sentient virus that turns you into a lovecraftian nightmare. The vast Multiverse of Survival Horror is indeed quite sizable. First of course is the Prime Universe , where the main battle for survival unfolds. Other notable battlegrounds include Skywalker and King's Foundation , Manhuas that can be quite entertaining in the roads they take; Operation Raccoon City , a mashing of the main battles in the most pivotal event in the Multiverse, similar to Skywalker, from the perspective of a hapless Umbrella led team. Earth-30847 is where the beloved Marvel Vs Capcom series of fighting games originate. Similarly, Monolith Soft is a gigantic crossover of icons far and wide. The PerryVerse happens to be the location of the famed Resident Evil books. In regards to the canon of the Prime Universe, every single campaign in the main original numbered games are completely separate timelines/ parralell worlds, meaning the true story is something more along the lines of a mix of the playable protags actions in their scenarios, and the details in between. Its too in-depth of a matter to get into here. Just know that the main canon of the early games and their remakes is a composite approximation and mix-up of what you experience in the various timelines. More detailed canon explanations can be found here . Attack Potency: Within X Zone,all relevant characters are constantly destroying and defeating characters and constructs that hold power over entire universes, up to 100 of them, and depending on the possibility of sequels this number will likely only continue to rise in the future. On the matter of weapons, any of them, from the most explosive of rocket launchers, to the weakest of handguns can harm and defeat these same characters, as can they're "normal" human wielders, with herbs that remove all poison and heal all damage. Character Profiles Category:Custerwolf98